one day changed my life forever
by iron man fan2626
Summary: one day tony is home alone and when he finally finds out the love of his life pepper loves him back they start a relationship. its all going great until whitney shows up and ruins everything. will tony and pepper stay together, or will they split!
1. Chapter 1

Tony's pov

My house is quite there is nothing on TV, and I can't go for a walk because it's raining! Rhodey Is at the air force base with his new job, and pepper is out with her new boyfriend!

I mean why can't pepper just see that I'm in love with her! I mean if she is happy with this guy drake I think that his name then I'm happy it's just something about him does not seem right about him! But he makes pepper happy so... Knock knock

I go to the door and I see a soaking wet pepper and her eyes are all red like she has been crying, pepper come In i say she walks in and once I close the door I ask her what happened and she said drake was cheating on me, I saw him kissing Whitney.

WHAT? I practically yelled how could he break your heart like that i'm going to beat him up! No Tony wait pepper yelled it's not that big of a deal I mean I wasn't feeling the relationship working out any way I was going to break up with him because I relized I'm in love with someone else, I guess just seeing him kiss another girl just got to me it's ok I said hugging her.

She released herself from the hug and stood on her tippy toes and kissed me and of course I kissed back! She stepped back and said I love you Tony

I love too i said and she ran up to me and I twirled her around once and. Then I kissed her again!

So you wanna go out on a date to the movies of course she said. Let's go see one of those romantic movies so we can just make out pepper said oh I like that I idea but how about we finish what we started! I said she ran to me she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and we had a total make out session but we were interrupted when rhodey walked in what are doing at my house I yelled I thought you might be lonely by yourself he said but I guess I was wrong!

I'll just go wait for you guys in armory rhodey said, k pepper and I said at the same time. Tony pepper said how about I go back home get ready for our date and I can come back over here about an hour and a half. Ok I said and then I kissed her again, k see u guys later pepper yelled

So when did this pepper and you thing happen? rhodey asked as I walked into the armory. Well I was here by myself and pepper came over she told me that she caught drake kissing Whitney and when I said that I was going to make him pay for what he did she told me not to because she was going to break up with him anyway and then she said that she had fallen in love with someone else and I asked who and she said nothing and kissed me and I don't think I have to tell you the rest!

Wow dude I'm happy for you two! Yeah thanks listen we have to close down early but dude it's only 3:00 yeah I know but me and pepper have a date tonight and she will be back her in an hour! Ok whatever dude I'm gonna go see you later, finally I said to myself and ran up the stairs

1 hour later

Came back down the stairs just as pepper walked in wow! Is all I could get out well you ready for the movie? Yes of course we walked into the theater and we both stopped in our tracks when we saw Whitney!

Fancy seeing you here, when did you two start dating?


	2. Chapter 2

Whitney was smiling wickedly at us, "what do you want?" tony yelled at her before he through me behind him. "Oh nothing a little birdie told me you two were dating and I had to see it for myself." "Well you have seen now leave,go make out with my ex-boyfriend" "oh pepper you actually thought I liked kissing him? Ha I only did that so that you two would break up by now you should know that I only do certain things because I don't want you to have them! But I do want your boyfriend tony !" well you will never have him he is mine I yelled! "we will see about that she said evily bye tony she said flirting with him and walked off."

"Tony I screamed what do you think that she will do we both know how capble of everything and anything she is what do you think she will do?" "pepper don't worry nothing that she will do will break us up I promise!" I smiled weakly " tony can you please take me home?" I asked "sure" he replied.

He kissed me goodbye and I walked into my house.

_**Whitney's pov **_

There was no way on this earth I was going to let that poor girl ruin everything I mean me and tony were ment to be obviously and I was going to see to it that my story ended happily not hers!

I whipped out my phone quickly and called the department that I knew peppers father worked for

"hi this is Whitney stane, yes I would like you to transfer Mr. potts" " MS stane we have no reason to transfer him" I growled at what he just told me.

"make it happen or I will see to it that you never receive any more free weapons from stark industries or hammer international" he sounded very scared and then said "we will have him and his family transferred by tomorrow after noon." "good!" I replied and snapped the phone shut my plan was working perfectly.

_**Peppers pov **_

"hi dad" I said as we walked into my house I would have been in a better mood if that prick of a girl had not shown up and ruined everything. "pepper we need to talk, I just got a call from the station they are transferring me and you." "what I practically yelled you cant do this to me the man I have wanted to date my whole life finally asked me out today tony even kissed me we are not moving!" " pepper I have no choice they said we move or im out of a job!" I started thinking " I know I can go live with mrs Rhodes" "but pepper its just I don't want to be so far away from you" " you don't trust me do you" " no honey I do trust you its just… do think you would be ok?" he finished "yes" ok let me call mrs Rhodes he said

"Ok pack your things you have to go over there tonight because she cant be there in the afternoon to get you" he said.

Yay thank you daddy

I cried a little bit when he left but tony was there to hold me I went to my new room

Tony followed me in and said " the day you turn 18 you will move in with me into my house" he said

Tony only continued staying there because he did not want to leave me.

_The next morning _

Tony and I walked into school hand and hand and when we reached my locker we started to make out until we heard what sounded like a very upset scream.

Tony and I looked to see Whitney really mad

"what are you doing here?" she said pointing to me you are supposed to be moving away

I was going to but I went to live we Rhodey and his family… wait how did you know about that she looked at me and then ran

Tony and I looked at each other and I knew we both had the same thought

*did you love it don't forget to leave reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tony and I ran after Whitney not wanting her to get away without some answers. "wait" tony yelled she finally slowed and looked at tony with sad and gloomy eyes looking for sympathy. Tony smiled to get her to talk to him and then slowly his smile shifted quickly to an angry face "Whitney why did you do this and don't try and deny it we know you did I just want an answer" she looked at tony and then said "tony the reason that I did it was because I know you really love that pig you call your girlfriend you love me" I looked at her angrily and then my heart sank when she leaned in and kissed him anger ran through me I ran up to her pushed her off of him and then told her "you ever touch him again you will regret it" I looked at tony and walked away slowly down the hall. I walked out of the school and was halfway to my car in the parking lot when everything that had just happened crashed onto me and I feel onto the ground crying my eyes out. I suddenly heard tony running toward me screaming my name "pepper im so sorry I dident kiss her she kissed me you saw her please don't leave me please pepper I love you to much….. I love you" I gasped at what he had just told me and looked at him and I could see the tears threating to fall from his eyes then I said "tony I wasent mad at you I just needed to get away from that girl right now" "oh and tony I love you to" he looked at me and then ran to me wrapped his arms around me and twirled me a couple of times I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with so much passion he pushed me against a car and tried to start to remove my cloths "tony no" I yelled "yes one day we will make love but not today I am nowhere near ready for it but one day we will be together physically I promise" I told hime he smiled and nodded and he hugged me and he started to sway us back at forth humming my favorite song

Turning page by sleeping at last

*I can be romantic and cruel all at the same time and the song link is on profile*


End file.
